


Harry and Draco's "thing"

by Tough_Kookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tough_Kookie/pseuds/Tough_Kookie
Summary: Harry just assumes that he and Draco are going to the yule ball together since they have that "thing" between them, but no one else seems to agree.Includes a very puzzled Ron, a very worried Hermione, and hopefully a lot of face palming and amusement on the reader's end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 229





	Harry and Draco's "thing"

“Hey Harry, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the yule ball with me?”

“Oh”, Harry paused with surprise at hearing the question. “Actually, I think I’m kind of already going with someone”, Harry replied awkwardly, attempting to give an apologetic look.

Cho looked shocked at Harry’s response. “Sorry, I didn’t know you’d already asked someone”, she explained, “thanks anyway Harry”.

“I mean I haven’t actually asked yet… or been asked. I just assumed we were going together. I guess I should ask though, do you think?”, Harry blurted quickly.

Cho looked very puzzled now, “people normally ask, not just assume”, she offered, not following why Harry could think he had a date.

“Right. That is true. I guess I should go ask. Thanks Cho”, Harry replied cheerily and began heading towards the courtyard. “Oh, and good luck finding a date”, Harry called out encouragingly as an afterthought.

In the courtyard, Harry quickly came across Draco Malfoy and his entourage of Slytherins. “Malfoy”, Harry said in greeting, keeping his expression neutral.

“Potter”, Malfoy responded with a slight raise of an eyebrow, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”, he asked sarcastically.

“Can I talk to you privately?”, Harry said seriously, indicating the scowling audience of Slytherins. Draco hesitated a moment before finally sending the group away with an indication of his head.

“Ok, you have me alone, now what did you want?”, Draco asked.

“Would you like to go to the ball with me?”, Harry asked, unable to hide a smile.

Draco’s cheeks took on a light blush. “I’d actually assumed we were already going together. We have that… that _thing_ between us and everything”, Draco said, appearing embarrassed for his assumption.

“I thought so too!”, Harry quickly corrected, “because we have that thing. But Cho said I should still ask you, and I thought you might like to be asked”, Harry explained, squeezing his forearm nervously but maintaining his gaze.

“Yes, I’d like to go to the ball with you Potter”, Draco said with the hint of a smile creeping onto his face as he stared down at the floor to try to hide his blush.

“Brilliant”, Harry replied with a huge grin on his face. Draco gave Harry a small, embarrassed smile before nodding goodbye and heading towards his confused friends.

**********

“How can it be that every girl seems to already have a date to the ball. Every girl I think of already has a date. Even Hermione apparently has a date! What are we going to do Harry?”, Ron asked sounding defeated as he finished getting ready for bed.

“You mean what are _you_ going to do?”, Harry replied cheekily.

“You have a date!?”, Ron asked shocked.

“Yeah, of course. And I even asked to double check we are definitely going together”, Harry said, rather proud of himself. “Anyways, night Ron”, Harry said as he rolled over and shut his eyes.

“Wait, you’re not going to tell me who it is?”, Ron asked disappointed.

Harry gave a little chuckle, “Like you couldn’t just guess? Malfoy of course. Now let me sleep”, he said as he yawned and began drifting off.

**********

“Ronald! The ball is tomorrow and you’re telling me you still don’t have a date? Does Harry!?”, Hermione was more than a little sick of Ron’s behaviour towards the ball.

“He said he does, but he won’t tell me who it is. Said it’s someone I could guess though. Do you think he finally admitted to liking Cho?”, Ron replied, trying to draw attention away from his own lack of a date.

“It can’t be Cho, I heard Cedric asked her yesterday. Someone we could guess. I wonder who it could be”, Hermione said, mostly thinking to herself. “What colour robes did he get? He may have been trying to match his date’s dress”.

“Green. I think they had some black bits?”, Ron said, not really sounding sure. “So, you think his date might be wearing a green dress or something?”.

Hermione sighed. “Possibly. I can’t think of anyone saying their dress is green though. I could be someone from another house perhaps. Although, he’s probably just gone green to match his eyes”, Hermione said disappointed.

“He made some Malfoy joke when I asked him about his date. Maybe he’s going with a Slytherin. I mean, it would explain the green”, Ron offered.

“I don’t think Harry even talks to any Slytherins though”, Hermione said, puzzled by the new clue. “Maybe it’s someone that Malfoy doesn’t like? That could be basically anyone though”.

Ron began laughing suddenly, receiving a raised eyebrow from Hermione. “I was just thinking, the person Malfoy hates most is probably Harry. So maybe the joke was Harry’s way of saying he is going alone”.

Hermione looked panicked suddenly. “You don’t think Harry could mean that he… that he really is going… alone, could he? He knows about the champion dance. He’ll make a complete fool of himself if he shows up alone”, Hermione began pacing around the common room with her worry.

**********

“Hey Harry, I managed to get a date to the ball. Padma Patil. And, I asked if her sister has a date yet, and she doesn’t”, Ron hinted.

“Congrats Ron. Hopefully Parvati finds someone before tonight”, Harry said distractedly, concentrating on his attempts at fixing his hair.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go find Parvati right now?”, Ron hinted again, with wide, pleading eyes.

Harry just looked puzzled. “I’m sure Parvati can find her own date. Or else she can just go alone to the ball, I’m sure she’d have a nice night anyway, it would just mean she’ll get to dance with a whole heap of people rather than just the same person all night. Now Ron, stop distracting me, I need to get my hair looking good for my date”.

**********

“He’s going alone”, Ron said shaken.

Hermione’s eyes turned an open sad. “Did you tell him Parvati is still free?”, Hermione asked desperately.

“Yeah. But then he started saying about how good going alone is”, Ron explained.

“That’s all well and good most of the night, but he’s forgetting about the opening dance. He can’t exactly waltz alone”, Hermione said frustratedly to the ceiling.

“You could do the opening dance with him, then dance with your date after. That way he at least won’t be humiliated in front of the whole school”, Ron suggested.

“I would, but I’m actually in the opening dance already. I’m going with Victor Krum”, Hermione bit her lip with worry and apology, ignoring Ron’s surprise at her revelation. “Could you maybe do the first dance with him?”.

Ron grimaced. “I suppose. I don’t think Harry is going to be happy with the idea of dancing with a bloke. But hopefully he’ll realise it’s better than dancing alone in front of the whole school. I guess I’ll at least offer”. Hermione nodded a thanks before they began heading down to the great hall.

**********

Ron sneered when he saw Draco Malfoy waiting outside the great hall. He looked so snobbish in his well-tailored, black robes with green trim, and his platinum hair carefully styled. He looked like he’d used spells to give his pale skin a smooth, dewy appearance, and to slightly darken his brows and lashes. Draco gave a small sneer back, but his attention was more focused on checking the staircase, scanning everyone as they began walking down.

“Just try to ignore him Ronald, hopefully he wouldn’t be pathetic enough to try something tonight. Let’s just keep an eye out for Harry, McGonagall will kill him if he tells her he doesn’t have a date. You need to convince him to dance with you _before_ he attempts to line up with the other champions”, Hermione explained.

Ron let out a sigh, followed by a pout, “this is going to be so embarrassing. Malfoy is never going to let us live it down”, Ron complained. “Oh, here comes Krum”, Ron said, as if his night couldn’t get any worse.

Hermione cheerily accepted Krum’s hand and moved off to the side to wait with him with the other champions.

“Ah, Padma. Hi”, Ron said as Padma appeared in front of him after Ron had completely missed her walking down the stairs, too busy watching Hermione with Krum.

“Just hi?”, Padma asked, annoyed.

Ron went to question what more she wanted from him but was distracted as he saw a beaming Harry begin to make his way down the stairs. “Padma, there has actually been a little change of plan. I kind of need to dance the first dance with Harry, so I’ll just meet you in there”, Ron explained and immediately headed towards his friend who had just reached the bottom steps. Padma huffed in annoyance before heading into the hall.

“Harry. You can’t dance alone in front of the whole school”, Ron said quickly.

“What?”, Harry said in total confusion.

“Mr Potter, you’re finally here. The first dance is going to begin in a few minutes. Has your date arrived yet?”, McGonagall asked, visually searching for a partner-less female.

“Yeah, my date’s right here”, Harry said with a big smile.

‘Yes! Yes, Harry’s date is right here. I’m his date”, Ron boldly said, stepping in front of Harry to ensure he didn’t say anything else.

“What are you on about Ron? Why do you suddenly want to dance with me so badly? You have a date”, Harry sounded exasperated as he loudly whispered.

“You can have a dance with Harry later in the night if you _have_ to”, Draco offered, now standing next to McGonagall. “But I’m certainly not letting you have the first one”, Draco said as he gently took Harry’s hand and pulled him towards him.

“You’re dancing with Malfoy?”, Ron asked very confused.

“Yeah, I already told you, he’s my date”, Harry replied, puzzled at having to explain again.

“I thought you were joking!”, Ron responded in shock.

Harry gave him a confused scowl. “Of course, I wasn’t joking. Who else would I go with?”, Harry replied.

“Literally anyone else! Why Malfoy?!”, Ron didn’t even attempt to hide his bewilderment.

“What? Because Malfoy and I have that _thing_ ”, Harry explained. The small crowd of Ron, McGonagall, and the other champions and their dates stared blankly, no less confused after his explanation. “You know, that _thiiing_?”, Harry offered again, “where we are always doing things to get the other’s attention, and doing things to show off in front of the other and always staring and watching each other… and how we are like obsessed with each other?”, Harry explained embarrassed.

The crowd continued to stare, now with wide eyes. “That’s you two flirting?!”, Hermione finally said.

Harry and Draco both blushed. “Yeah, I guess that’s what it would be called”, Harry admitted.

“Well, now that that is cleared up, I would rather like to go dance with Harry. Should we begin the ball now Professor?”, Draco said as he wrapped his arm around his date’s waist.

McGonagall was still in shock but eventually pulled herself together enough to reply, “right, yes. Champions, line up in front of the doors”, she directed.

“You look amazing by the way Harry”, Draco whispered as they began walking in. Harry grinned.

“You look beautiful”, Harry replied as they got into position to begin the dance, lights making Draco’s silver eyes twinkle and his skin shine.

The happy couple didn’t even notice the hall of shocked looks or the confused whispers as they spun around the dance floor together, not stopping until they were both thoroughly exhausted and in need of a drink.

Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione who were talking on some armchairs. “Draco’s gone to get us something to drink”, Harry explained bubbly.

Hermione furrowed her brows and bit her lip as she considered her response. “Are you having a nice night… with Malfoy?”, Hermione eventually decided on.

“A nice night!?”, Ron quietly yelled. “His date is Draco Malfoy for some bizarre reason, as _if_ he is having a nice night”.

“Ronald!”, Hermione scolded. “Just because you didn’t have the guts to ask whoever you wanted out, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t be happy with who we came with. Right Harry!?”, Hermione turned her angry gaze at Harry.

“Right”, Harry said, making himself a little smaller. “Ah, what did happen to your dates?”, Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

“Victor’s just in the bathroom and Padma left a while ago”, Hermione explained, now ignoring Ron.

Harry looked up as Draco slid a glass into his hand with a small smile. “Hey, having a nice night?”, Draco asked the seated pair, unable to hide the happiness he was riding on.

“Yes, thank you, and you?”, Hermione answered politely.

“Brilliant night”, Draco responded with a grin, and wrapped his free arm around Harry’s waist.

“Did you still want your dance with Harry, Weasley?”, Draco asked, trying not to sound too disappointed about having to give Harry up for a dance.

“No, I’m fine. You guys just… enjoy yourselves. I actually might head to bed”, Ron answered, amazed at himself for being so civil to Malfoy and for suggesting that Harry would enjoy a night with him.

“Well I’ll see you later then Ron, night”, Harry said before downing the rest of his drink. “I like this song, are you ready for another dance?”, Harry asked eagerly.

“Always”, Draco responded with a smile, setting their empty glasses on a small table, taking Harry’s hand, and leading him back onto the dance floor.

Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder as they slow danced, Draco holding him close.

“I’m going to have to change Harry’s stolen treasure, aren’t I?”, Dumbledore asked the group of staff watching the couple. They all nodded, speechless and still bewildered at what they were seeing despite watching the pair all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticise away! This is the first fanfic I've completed, so I'd love to get some feedback on my writing, story, everything, good and bad (I'm over 20 and English is my first language, so you don't need to go easy on my writing).
> 
> I personally am a little obsessed with yule ball fics, even though I know there is already a lot of them, so I wanted to add my own to the library. Hopefully at least someone enjoys.
> 
> This fic was somewhat inspired by Taboo_writter's "Draco and Harry? Never", so if you liked this, you should check that story out because it is brilliant.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or any of that jazz.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
